


Advice

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash February, Friendship, Love Experts, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, Shipper on Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: Bulma had it bad. She needed a second opinion.





	Advice

Bulma felt like a traitor. Goku was one of her longest friends. He had given her so much, and his death tore her to shreds. She thought that she might never recover from it, not too long ago.

Now, she was having dreams about his widow.

They had been spending so much more time together, ever since their sons became friends. They would sit together for hours just talking. Bulma realized just how wrong she had been about Chi-Chi. She wasn't a total cow holding everyone back - she was one of the most reasonable people she had ever met. And she was such good company. She had never been close with a woman, before. This felt so nice.

Then, she started noticing how pretty she looked, with her hair down. How soft her hands were. How perfectly curvy and muscular her frame was. She caught herself staring at her cute little rear when she leaned over on multiple occasions. She had known for the longest time that she was into women, but this was on an entirely different level. She never had any wet dreams about Launch, after all.

Wasn't that supposed to be one of the golden rules of friendship? Don't go after your friends' significant others. Sure, Goku was dead and it wouldn't be cheating by any sense of the word, but thinking about it that way didn't make anything better. And Chi-Chi had been so heartbroken for so long. It had taken so long for her to start moving on. Would approaching her only make things worse?

She was clueless. So, she went to the one person she always went to, when she had problems.

* * *

"Chi-Chi? You mean,  _our_  Chi-Chi?"

Bulma bit her lip, and nodded.

Yamcha blinked. "Wow. I mean... wow."

"I know." She brought her hand up to her forehead, and slumped in her chair. "I didn't think this would happen, either."

"Well, Chi-Chi's a cute girl. I can see why you'd be attracted to her."

She laughed. "Yamcha, if it was just that, we wouldn't be having this conversation! I could deal with that. But not this." She groaned and dragged her hand down her face.

"Why don't you go for it?"

"Are you kidding?! She's Son's wife! She still talks about how she misses him, and wished that he was back. I'd just end up complicating everything, for her!"

"Goku wouldn't expect her to wait around, alone for the rest of her life. You know he wasn't that kind of guy."

"I know, but I don't want put Chi-Chi through anymore than she already has. She doesn't want any trouble I'd give her."

Yamcha leaned backwards in his chair, and crossed his arms. "How do you know if you won't try?"

She looked up at him, with a confused and annoyed expression. "It's never that straightforward."

"Yeah, it is. I didn't try to approach girls, before I met you. And when we got together, I was wondering why I hadn't done it, sooner."

She shook her head. "That's different."

"No, it's not. Sounds like you're making excuses, now."

"I am not!"

"Then what's stopping you from just asking her out?"

"I don't know!" Bulma put her head down on the table. "I just... I feel like I'm betraying everything. I don't feel like I'm supposed to approach her, like Goku never existed. You might be right, but it doesn't make me feel less slimy."

Yamcha sighed. "Bulma, you're overthinking things. Look, how about you just go to Chi-Chi, and tell her how you feel? What do you actually have to lose?"

"Our kids are friends! I don't want to make playtime and get togethers awkward, for any of us. Gohan does work for Capsule Corp, and I don't want him to get any trouble, if his mom's dating his boss. A-and Trunks! He's still trying to get me together, with his father - how is he going to handle this? There's a lot, Yamcha!"

"Hypotheticals never stop you. Why are you letting them stop you, now?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated it when he fought with her like this.

"Are you scared of getting rejected?"

"How do I know if she even likes girls... I've seen how straight girls react, when another one comes onto them. I'd ruin everything."

"Why not start off easy?" Bulma looked at him strangely. Before she could retort, he put his hand up. "Ask her to go out with you. Bring it up in small talk. If she does, then you go for it."

"And if she doesn't?"

He shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

Chi-Chi sighed, as she stirred her tea. "Gohan wants to go to public school. I just don't know how comfortable I am, sending him to a place like that. I've heard too many stories to feel safe in letting him go."

"Let him go, for a year," Bulma said. "If something happens or he doesn't like it, he doesn't have to go back."

Chi-Chi leaned on her hand. "I should just stop being so overbearing," she muttered. "He's been through so much. He can handle it."

"Hey, you're doing what you think is best. If I had a choice, I wouldn't put Trunks anywhere near a public school."

"Maybe..." She looked down into her drink, her eyelids drifting low.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. Now was her best chance. "A-are you doing anything, this weekend?"

She laughed. "I'm a single mother of two - what do you think?"

She should have expected a response like that. She glanced down. "Well... if you want, my mom can watch over the kids, and we could go out and do something."

Chi-Chi stopped laughing, and looked at her, curiously. "But I have to make sure they're still doing okay. Make sure they're being fed and taken care of, and all of that."

"With my mom, you shouldn't have to worry about that. Come on, Chi - you've been working so hard, lately. You deserve some time, on your own to relax."

She sighed. "I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"There's a new dinner-theater place in Nikki Town. Why not check that out?"

She looked down, putting her hand behind her neck. "I-I'll get back to you, on that."

* * *

Yamcha sat in the lockeroom of the stadium. Right as he was about to head out into the dugout, his phone buzzed. He flipped it open.

_You were right._  
_\- Bulma_

He couldn't hold back the smile forming on his face.


End file.
